Warm Heart, Burning Soul
by WroughtIronX
Summary: A young boy of ten years travels into a forest, despite warnings from his mother, and even his Pokemon, a Charmander named Aiden who always seems to know what's best for him. When a tragedy occurs and the young boy dies, his Charmander must do whatever it takes to return the soul of the boy to his body before it's too late. Rated T for Violence and suggestive themes. No lemons
1. Chapter 1

**_AN 9/13/2014 - Hi! Before you begin reading, please keep in mind this is my very first story. Now, obviously this is not an excuse for there to be errors, but I warn you that there are. I am currently in the process of proof-reading WH-BS, and one of the major errors you will come across is that of the mixing of Past and Present tense. This is a major problem that has been brought to my attention, and I am working on fixing it now. Until then, please enjoy, and don't forget to shoot me a PM or Review if you have any constructive criticism! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, and your feedback is the source of my inspiration, so don't be a stranger! ~WroughtIronX~_**

* * *

_It was a beautiful winter evening in the small, quiet town of Floaroma. Everybody was either inside by the fire, reading stories of old lore and myth, or perhaps buying groceries for the week in preparation for the Christmas Celebration. The small group of children that inhabited the town were playing; loud screams of laughter and joy rang from the busy playground next to the schoolhouse, in which two groups of the younglings were having a snowball fight. _

_One child in particular is sitting on the sidelines, panting lightly. He is worn, having been playing for the better part of two hours, so he sits on a bench with his companion, a smiling Charmander. While it was abnormal for a Charmander to be out on a cold day, the young child had outfitted his friend with a small parka, as well as a glass bulb around its tail to keep it warm. _

Dexter pulls his deep blue cap tighter over his head. His ears and nose were a bright red that reflected the numbing cold of the evening frost, and he holds Aiden tightly in his lap, her core heat warming him. Dexter is grateful for her. The cool headed, warm bodied Pokemon keeps him in line, distinguishing the difference between right and wrong when Dexter often couldn't. He rubs his gloved fingers through the fur of her head, and smiles warmly at her.

He was ten years old, and looked the part. Dexter has short brown hair, and a skinny frame. The fire of Aiden's tail reflects In his bright blue eyes, which dances with the energy provided with his young body, which hadn't yet started to feel the encumbrance that getting older brought.

In Floaroma, it is very lively. The town is small, with only about 60 people, a town where everybody knows everybody. There is a small group consisting of about 14 kids who attend the local school house, which has only one teacher, Ms. Bailey. She is fair to the children, shaping herself to fit the needs of the individual kids, some of which require a bit of special attention.

"Hey! Dexter! Why don'tcha come over here? We're playing truth or dare, and I know for a fact that we've got a dare that not even you will do!"

Dexter looks over, almost immediately determining that the voice belongs to Johnathan Bailey, the teacher's son. Johnny is a larger kid, coming from a naturally round family. He crosses his arms and smirks at Dexter. Johnny knows that Dexter will do almost anything, and often dares him to do the wildest things, which usually ends with the younger child stuck in some ridiculous way, whether it be in the upper limbs of a tree, or his tongue stuck to a pole.

Dexter grins back, standing with Aiden, who instantly acquires an irritated look on her face. She isn't too fond of Johnny. Most of the young man's dares lead to her companion being harmed in some way. Despite her annoyance, she follows Dexter, who is quickly walking over to the eager-looking group of children.

Dexter treads through the snow over to Johnny. The twelve year old looks him over, as if determining whether or not it was worth it. After a couple of seconds, Johnny nods and turns, starting to walk towards the forest, the same forest that all of the children were forbidden from entering.

At this point, the looks of some of the kids' faces turn from excited to looking unsure, some even turning and deciding that it was time to get home. Those who remain start walking, though; Dexter and Aiden included. Their boots crunch in the snow as they follow Johnny, getting closer and closer to the forest. Dexter keeps a close eye on Aiden, who is starting to visibly shiver. He picks her up with a huff, putting her in his jacket as they reach the edge of the tree line.

"So, uh… Johnny? What're we doing here? You know we can't go inside the forest…" One of the kids in the back asks. The question is followed by various murmurs of agreement and nodding from the group of children.

"Well, since Dexter here claims he ain't afraid of nothin', here's my dare. You're gonna walk deep into the forest where the old abandoned cabin is, and mark your name on one of the wooden planks! And if you don't, you're nothin' but a chicken! A little baby, just like your lizard!" Johnny exclaims, laughing as he points at the forest.

Dexter gulps, shivering lightly as fear ran through him. He peers into the forest, but like all the other times, can't see two feet into the thick fog that always seemed to linger.

"W-Well… I-I dunno, Johnny… You know what the elders say about the forest! We're not even allowed inside! There are ghost Pokemon that could hurt me…" He explains, trying to reason with the twelve year old. His complaint is met with nothing but the loud mocking of Johnny as he rubs his eyes and mimics a crying motion.

"Aww, has the wittle baby Dexter finally met his match? Come on, don't be a knot on a log, just do it!" He exclaims, moving aside to make way for shivering child.

"C'mon, Johnny! This is too much, seriously! What if I get caught? I'll be in big trouble, and then… I'll tell your parents that you made me!" He says, panicking slightly.

"You wouldn't dare, Miles!", Johnny growls, calling Dexter by his last name. He pulls his coat arm up and feigns a punching motion, a warning.

Of course he wouldn't tattle on the older boy, but that's not to say that Aiden wouldn't. At the moment, she has her face buried into his chest, shivering visibly now. Dexter looks worriedly at her, then looks back up.

"Look, an' trust me on this one, Johnny! I'll do it tomorrow, but Aiden's freezin' right now, and I don't want her getting hurt…" He says, turning and walking off, ignoring the feeling of anger that billow in him. Johnny was ignorant to Dexter's worries and needs as far as Aiden went. He is sure to hear from the bully tomorrow, but for now there are no insults to follow the pair home.

Dexter jogs lightly up the steps of his porch. He quickly brushes the snow off of his and Aiden's clothes before stepping into the warm, welcoming house. The smell of homemade chicken soup hits him like a storm, hunger instantly starting to gnaw at his stomach. His mouth waters as he strips down to the light clothing underneath the snow gear, and carries a still-shivering Aiden to the fire, where she immediately curls up, letting out a cute sneeze.

"Dexter? Is that you coming in?" A voice sings from inside the kitchen. The voice's owner turns the corner from the kitchen to the living room, and there stood one of the most beautiful, loving people in the whole town, Dexter's mother. She is almost 35 years old, but doesn't look a year over 20. Her warm brown eyes are accented by her similar colored silky smooth hair, which flows down just past her shoulders. She holds in her hand a small platter which carries 3 bowls of hot chicken soup, which she sits down in front of the individuals.

The young boy smiles wide, his blue eyes sparkling with nothing but young affection for the woman who had birthed him and continues to raise him. Dexter goes about telling her how his day went, explaining in great detail the epic snowball fight that ensued between the cheerful students of the schoolhouse, all in hopes that she wouldn't ask about the last hour. But all of his hopes melted once he noticed her looking behind him.

Aiden lets out various mrrs and chirps of disapproval, shaking her head.

Dexter groans, glaring at her for a split second before sighing, "And… Well, Johnny wanted me to go into the forest to the old cabin…" He explains, then looks up at a gasp and a concerned mother.

"Dexter, you know the rules as well as anybody… You are simply not allowed in, or anyway _near_ the forest under _any_ circumstances, am I understood?" She says, looking at him with more worry than anger.

He sighs, smiling a bit and nods, "Yes, Ma'am… I didn't go inside, I promise… I wouldn't… Aiden would stop me, you know that." He says, laughing as he rubs the young Charmander's head.

"Oh yes, I know… My little ones are smart," She says, looking at them both with a smile, "But some know best. I know for sure that if Aiden wasn't there with you all the time, you would get in all sorts of shenanigans, some of which are very dangerous. Dexter, swear to me that you will stay out of the forest… Please. It's so dangerous…" She pleads, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Dexter nods, pulling her into a hug, "I promise mom… I will…" He reassures her. He then pulls away and stands, heading towards the kitchen. He sets his bowl in the sink and heads back, sitting down next to the fire with Aiden.

"Are you going back out there tomorrow, son? Or are you staying inside?"

"Oh, I'm hoping to go outside. We're having another war tomorrow!" Dexter exclaims, giggling and running his fingers through Aiden's fur. She purrs lightly and nuzzles against him.

"Well, if you do, you absolutely must have Aiden with you. I want you to be together." His mother says, very seriously. She stands and stretches, then hugs the two once more. "I'm going to bed... Don't stay up too long, you two." She laughs, jokingly. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Mom!" Dexter says, smiling and lying down.

Dexter pulls Aiden close to him, kissing her softly on the forehead. He feels so much love for the small Pokemon, and considers her more than just a pet, or a playtoy… She was a part of him. And he loves her just as he loves his mother. He looks at her slow-breathing form and relaxes as well, eventually falling into a slumber beside the fireside.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I finally wrote enough to consider this a suitable replacement for the original Chapter 1 I posted for Warm Heart, Burning Soul. I really hope you all enjoy this! If you do, feel free to read on, but know that I am currently rewriting Chapter 2 in the Third Person point of view, like this chapter! I feel I can accurately express the detail and feeling I want to when writing like this. Anyway, I hope I'm leaving you entertained, and wanting for more! If I am, then stay tuned. If not, then thank you so much for taking the time to check this out! Either way, I really appreciate everybody that reads! ~WroughtIronX~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dexter**

It was a nice change from the warmth that previously engulfed his body. The fire beside the pair, both Pokemon and Human, left a cozy feeling in it's absence. Dexter opens his eyes, the light from the window near blinding him for a small moment. He rubs his eyes, yawning loudly before sitting up and looking around, still high off the peaceful sleep.

There was a moment of pure, untamed joy at the sound of Aiden, mrring quietly behind him as if to grab his attention. Dexter stands, stretches, and turns around to meet the young Charmander, who was already dressed up in her outfit. All that remained uncovered was her lower half, her face, and the bulb for the flame on her tail, which sit in one of the pockets of Dexter's jacket. She was obviously waiting for him, but was being quite polite about it, sitting patiently at the chair next to the door while Dexter ate breakfast.

It was Sunday, and as they were not avid church-goers, Dexter's mother enjoyed sleeping in. He threw down a quick breakfast of toast and jam and ran to his room. He pulls on his black winter coat, zipping the front and pulling a cap over his short, dark brown hair. He also put on a pair of blue jeans and sunglasses over his bright blue eyes to keep the glare of the frosty white snow from blinding him.

In a flash he was in the living room, sliding on his boots and lacing them quickly before reaching inside the pocket of his coat and pulling out a small bulb. It was an interesting little thing, crafted by his late father for Aiden to protect the flaming tip of her tail from the cold of the winder, and most rain. The bulb was glass, dotted with tiny holes to allow air to pass through, but nothing else. Dexter quickly put the bulb on her exposed tail before grabbing her and stuffing her inside the front of his coat, the Charmander letting out a light squeal of laughter and poking her head out from under his own.

The air was crisp and clean, the morning sun giving the sky an orange tint as the pair walked outside and, after carefully walking off the slippery steps, began to run to the park. The small town was more alive than ever during the morning, both person and Pokemon alike roaming the streets and browsing the markets, bundled up not unlike the current pair were, although for a much different reason.

The park was in sight, and with it held at least a dozen other kids, all building small walls for the upcoming battle, but the conversation that was buzzing around the small playground wasn't that of the "war". Every kid was talking about the dare that Johnny had set up for Dexter. All around, there were mixed results; some saying that he would easily get through the forest, others saying he would chicken out. Everything the latter said made the young man even more angry, and determined to show Johnny up as he approached the bully.

"Well, well. Look what the Meowth dragged in. You here to bore me by telling me why you can't go, or are you gonna man up and show us all that you can do anything?" Johnny asked, pushing lightly on Dexter's shoulder. Aiden growled lowly, earning a momentarily terrified look from the older boy, to which Dexter laughed.

"How about you tell me where I should go in, and I'll show you!" He challenged, ignoring the baffled look from the young Charmander in his jacket.

A look of surprise crossed Johnny's face as he nodded, slightly impressed by how bold the ten-year old was. By this time, every kid was around them, listening intently, their small ears clinging onto every word spoken. The eldest turns and waves his hand for the pair to follow.

The edge of the forest wasn't too far out of the way from the park, but every step was as if Dexter was traveling a mile. The treeline was dark, darker than any other part of the gray, cold day, and the adolescent was genuinely afraid, but his pride overwhelmed him as he pressed on, ignoring the ever persistent cries from Aiden, who was practically pleading for him not to go into the forest.

Dexter stops and sighs, crouching down as he unzips his parka and pulls Aiden out, grasping her firmly on the shoulders.

"I promise you, we will both be fine! The cabin is a mile and a half away at most! We're gonna show Johnny that we aren't afraid!" The boy's voice quickly grew to a groan, "And you CAN NOT tell Mom, alright? Please, Aiden..." He begs.

Aiden buries her head in her paws, letting out a tiny sigh as she nods, an annoyed scowl imprinted across her face. She climbs back into his jacket and snuggles against him, sharing their body heat.

Johnny waits at the forest's edge, arms crossed. He was obviously lacking the patience for the sentiments being exchanged between the younger pair. As they walk up, Johnny pulls out two things; a camera, and a Pokeball and begins to speak, "I stole these from my Dad's room. I want you to take a picture of your name carved into the wood, and then, I want you to capture a Duskull. 'Supposed to be a couple that roam 'round the abandoned place."

"Catch another Pokemon!? Are you insane? Aiden could get hurt!" Dexter exclaims, squeezing his arms protectively around his companion.

"Then She's weak. Any Pokemon worth their salt can fight. If you wanna be brave, take a pic of the carving on the wood. If you wanna be brave _AND_ cool, capture the Duskull, otherwise you ain't good enough" He says, smirking, knowing he had Dexter stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Dexter had one of two choices, either show he was brave (And stupid, by Aiden's standards) enough to go into the dark forest and risk getting himself or Aiden injured, or turn around and walk home, which would provoke the bully into making fun of him. The other kids would inevitably join in on the teasing, either genuine or out of fear for Johnny is unknown, but one thing Dexter _DID_ know, was that he didn't want the latter of the two options. He was tired of the older boy picking on him, and hoped that this would show him up once and for all.

Much to the protest of Aiden, Dexter grumbles and snatches the Pokeball and camera from the bully.

"Fine. I'll do it," He said, boyish fire in his eyes, "And I'll show each and every one of you that I'm no weakling!"

"Oh really? Well, there it is!" Johnny laughs and points to the entrance.

Without another word, Dexter huffs and stomps off, now significantly annoyed. His boots crunched through the soft, powdery snow, leaving deep footprints behind. The rest of the kids stared in awe at the him and let out a collective gasp as he disappeared, practically without a trace into the darkness that covered every inch of the forest floor.

* * *

**AN: Normally, I'd stop it here and begin working on the third chapter, but because it's currently only about 1100 words, I think I'll continue for a couple more paragraphs. **

* * *

**Aiden**

She couldn't believe it, eyes wide with shock at the, well, stupidity of her companion, who begins walking through the dark forest. Aiden was at a loss for words. Dexter almost _never_ listened to her, and even with the language barrier, her dislike of the forest and objections were blatant. Despite all of the arguing she had done, he _still_ insisted on going through, obviously trying to find something to prove to the bully.

_Humans..._ She thought, scratching her head, _Why are they so stubborn? So intent on showing each other up? I'll never understand..._

She pulls her head into the jacket, curling up against his warm body.

_I wish I could actually talk to Dexter... I don't want him getting hurt. When we get back, if even so much as a hair is harmed on either of us, I'm going to give Johnny a piece of my mind._

The thought put a small smile on her face, and she nuzzles against him, settling in for the ride. Being a cold blooded individual, she not only enjoyed, but also required the extra heat provided by her companion. She often sat like this, against him to conserve heat. It also established a more intimate bond between the two, something that Dexter had been ignoring lately (Much to her disappointment). The pair had grown up together, though Aiden aged much faster, mentally. It was the reason why she was a guiding force for the mutual relationship.

When Dexter's Mom couldn't, she often relied on Aiden to take care of him, distinguishing the difference between right and wrong when the decision was unclear. Whether or not Dexter listened was a different story. He was often brash, acting on pride rather than logic, which got them in trouble more often than not. And this, like all things, make a full circle that started and stopped at Johnathan Bailey. This led to Aiden slipping up as well, as out of anger, a couple of the bully's pants got singed, and shirts reduced to ash.

She chuckled quietly to herself, sighing happily, then frowning as she grew worried.

_What if something happens..._

* * *

**_AN:_ WOW! Finally, Chapter 2 is finished! I'm SUPER excited to continue writing this, and I'd like to thank you if you made it this far without getting super duper bored. I can promise that after the first three or four chapters, things will start to pick up significantly, and there will be a lot more excitement, and the chapters will be MUCH longer (Hopefully)! If you enjoyed, and want more, it'd make me the happiest person alive if you took the time to slap that follow button and slammed your fists against your keyboards to leave a review, even if it's constructive criticism! I'm always looking to expand my writing skills, and ****I'm telling you, it really makes my day, and truly inspires me to write some more! If you DIDN'T enjoy it, then I apologize for not being able to keep your attention, and hope that you will return to give me another chance. If not, then I want to thank you for actually checking this out anyway!**

**Chapter 3 will be here soon!**

**~WroughtIronX~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dexter**

* * *

Dexter was beginning to feel the weight of his poorly made decision in the constant fog that penetrated the dark forest. The young man figured if he had only listened to Aiden, he probably wouldn't be in this situation. He had also decided that it was too late to turn back, ignoring the fear that slowly made it's way through his body.

Aiden obviously had a smarter approach to the situation, and believed that this whole thing could have been avoided if the boy had simply said no, and ignored Johnny. However, her knowledge of his past actions branded her thoughts as stupid in itself. She shouldn't think he would change over the course of a single night's sleep, no, as that would be a miracle, and she didn't believe in miracles.

An irritated look crossed Dexter's face as he kept a small eye on Aiden, who was staring back up with a not-so different stare, completely enthralled with constantly reminding him that he was, of course, an idiot. She may love this idiot with all her heart, and would do anything for him, but he was in fact an idiot.

Dexter puts his fingers on the bridge of his nose, sighing as he tread through the woods. Even without words, the Charmander had a way of making him feel like he was always wrong, and in many cases he was.

Finally, he groaned, "Can you _please_" He pleaded, looking down at her with a pained face, " _Not_ stare at me like that? Look, we're almost there! You can see the Cabin!"

Pointing in the distance, he squinted in a better attempt to see the outline of the run-down cabin. His thought turned positive at the sight, as he knew he was finally able to get this dare done and over with. Dexter was sick of constantly being talked into things, and had decided that after this, he would be taking a few pointers from Aiden.

His walk turned into a brisk jog, breath clouding in the cold air in front of him as he panted softly. He wanted to show Johnny up so badly. Dexter runs, not thinking about what was in front of him as he was lost in his day dreams. Although a tugging on his shirt quickly brought his attention back and he focused on what interrupted his thoughts

He looks down to ensure his companion that it will be over soon, but stops, curious as to what she was staring at. She yelps, pointing forward.

Before he can look up, there's a blunt force that slams into Dexter, throwing him backwards into the snow. His breath flies out of his lungs at the impact and he groans, clutching his chest in pain.

Aiden tumbles out of his jacket, coming to a rest close by. The boy looks up, and his blood runs dry and is almost instantly replaced with adrenaline. Breathing becomes rapid, strength floods his muscles and his focus becomes sharper. Despite the fear in his body, he smiles, ready for the fight.

Before them stands – or rather floats – a Duskull. Aesthetically, the Pokemon was terrifying, sporting a skull-like head covered with a dark gray cloak. It glares with it's one red eye, and Dexter freezes. He wanted to move, but couldn't muster the will to, wincing in effort.

The reaper-esque Pokemon hovered closer, bearing down upon the grounded child, moaning in a fashion that sent ice through Dexter's veins. In a few seconds, the Duskull was right over him, and it's eye glowed menacingly.

**Aiden**

* * *

Aiden was on the side, still recovering from the sudden impact, having received the blunt of the force. She groans, standing and putting a paw on her forehead. The Charmander wasn't injured, just dazed, but as she opened an eye to look forward, what she saw made all of her confusion melt away.

The Duskull was hovering right over her companion, threatening to injure – or worse, kill – him. She swipes her arm through the air, growling at the attacker. She was in no mood for this, and a combination of impatience and anger coursed through her body, along with fear for Dexter. Aiden's eyes go wide as a strange substance fills her closed mouth, the rotten taste making her gag, and cough.

And what a cough it was.

A spark lights within her throat and spreads to her maw, which opens wider involuntarily. A blaze of fire shoots toward the Duskull, the Pokemon screeching as the scorching ball hits it square in the chest, the flames extending outward and the heat warming Dexter to the core.

She blinks, surprised at what she had done. Aiden runs over to her companion, who was rubbing his eyes, irritated at the wild Pokemon. Dexter looks up at her, smiling.

"Looks like you've learned more..." He grins wider, "I'm proud of you!"

She nods, grinning, some of the oily liquid dripping from her mouth. She quickly wipes it away and focuses on the Duskull. It was unconscious, having been knocked into a tree by the force of the attack. It's side was completely black, having been burned from her attack.

_I'm getting stronger... It feels... Great!_, Aiden smiles at herself, walking over to the Duskull while Dexter pulls out the red and white Pokeball, pressing the button to make it larger. There's a quick toss and a blinding white light envelopes the fainted creature, the Ball coming to a rest on the ground where it shook with the vain attempts of the Ghost-Type to escape before finally coming to a silent stop, indicating the successful capture.

Aiden jumps up, excited for both Dexter, and herself. She quickly brings the now-captured Pokemon over to him, who looks at it for a moment.

"My first capture..." He breathes, "All thanks to you, Aiden..."

She points to the cabin, looking at him in expectancy. Dexter nods, depositing the ball into his jacket pocket before picking starting to walk, with the Charmander following close behind.

**Dexter**

* * *

The cabin was in clear view, and snow crunched under Dexter's boots as he ran. Aiden huffed beside him, and stumbled a bit as they reached the abandoned building, feeling tired from the fight, and running.

"What to use... What to use... Aiden," He looked down at her, pulling out the stolen camera, "Find me a sharp rock. I wanna carve my name in this wall and get outta here before we get attacked again."

She looks disapproving, and grumbles as she stalks off to find a suitable rock. Meanwhile, Dexter starts fooling with the camera, turning it on and focusing in on the part of the wall he was going to carve into. After a couple of minutes, Aiden returns, and Dexter nods, preparing to start.

He presses the rock against the wood and starts carving his name, tongue sticking out in effort as he dug into the wood. About halfway through, he stops and tilts his head. The wood was vibrating. Not enough to where it was really noticeable, but enough that it stirred the ever-persistant curiosity in Dexter's head.

"You feel that, Aiden...?" He asks, pulls away and pressing his hands against the wall. "The wall..." He moves over, sliding his hands across the wood as he reaches the front door. "Is vibrating."

Aiden nods, pressing a paw against the hard oak as well. She looks up and jumps a bit as Dexter starts fiddling with the handle. She tugs on his clothing, shaking her head quickly and whispering a bit.

"I wanna go in there... See what's causing that vibration," He says, twisting the handle, "But it's locked. They barred the windows years ago to keep us out... Aiden, you think you can break it down?"

She nods, but then shakes her head, crossing her arms and lifting her head in defiance. She wasn't keen on helping him. She didn't feel like getting in trouble because of his curiosity. She knew the common phrase all too well, "Curiosity killed the Skitty"

Dexter lets out an exasperated sigh and groans, getting increasingly annoyed at her.

"Fine! Don't help me, I don't need you. You'd just burn the damn thing to the ground anyway..." He mutters, just loud enough for Aiden to hear.

"Char, Charmander Char!" She yells, glaring intensely at him before turning and storming off the porch and away from the cabin. At that moment, Dexter began to realize that he had done something stupid, and said something very wrong to her.

"N-No wait, Aiden... I-I'm..." He sighs, looking down and rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry..." But he was too late, the young Pokemon having already walked away. His curiosity had not been driven from the small hiccup, however, and he starts resorting to slightly barbaric methods of getting the door open.

The sound of the kicking made him cringe, and he had to constantly remind himself that he was in the middle of the forest, with nobody else around. Aiden was probably long gone, heading home to get the whole town in an attempt to bring the young man back home. This did not deter him from his goal.

One thing that did, however, was when the vibrating in the cabin stopped. Dexter presses his hand to the now-still wall and waits, expecting it to start over again. When it did not, he puts his ear against the door in an attempt to hear any sort of noise coming from the cabin, but there was nothing.

Nothing but silence... And it was too loud.

There's a banging at the door, and Dexter jumps, rubbing the side of his head that was against the wood. Dexter peered closer with his azure eyes, taking off the sunglasses and shaking his head, dazed. His eyes widen and he begins shuffling backwards at what comes next.

Then, the banging turns into a terrifying ripping sound, the sound of wood being torn apart as the door is yanked from it's hinges and thrown aside, causing the boy to yell and turn, beginning to run in a straight line away from the cabin. He only stopped to look behind him once, and what he saw chilled him to the bone.

A Dusknoir, color as gray as the fog that penetrated the forest, and an eye that stared beyond the soul floated, it's low growl piercing the wood's quiet vibe stood twenty feet from the young man, looking into it's palms, which held two objects; a baby, fainted Duskull and a Pokeball that was forcefully opened. It's mourning growl turned into a loud roar as it looked up, glaring menacingly at Dexter, eye flashing. It set down the Pokemon on the front porch of the cabin and began racing towards the young man,whom had already began to run as quick as his legs could carry him.

**Aiden**

* * *

The roar send shivers down her spine, and despite the anger and confusion she felt about Dexter, she couldn't help but turn and look. She had stopped to take a break, leaning against a small tree to think. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Aiden was aware that she couldn't leave him unattended for too long, or else he was in danger of... Well... Getting into danger.

Aiden squints her eyes, "Dexter...?" She begins moving towards the boy, who was running her way. When she realized what he was running from, she froze on the spot, wanting to help Dexter but unable to move. Every single thought was screaming for her to run and hide, or go and tell the others. Her limbs trembled with futile effort in an attempt to move.

The Dusknoir was fast, much faster than Dexter, and it was gaining fast. Aiden ignores every instinct in her and runs towards the polar pair, hoping to be of some use. When they were closer, Dexter's eyes widen and he begins moving his arms and yelling, "Go! Go! Run!" at her.

The nearest tree was wide and offered enough cover for the Charmander as she ran behind it. She was forming a plan to hit the Dusknoir from behind as it passed when she heard a yell, and the crunching of snow stops. She jumps out, looking, but nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

* * *

**AN: AAAnd this is where I stop! Man, I can't believe I finished that chapter. I didn't rush on it, so I'm hoping it's decent enough to keep your attention. I'm feeling pretty confident in it myself! Please do me a huge favor, and give that good ol' Follow button a big high five to find out when Aiden and Dexter's journey continues, and if I post any new stories! And heck, if you're feeling frisky then don't hesitate to smooth talk that Favorite button into a dinner/movie date with your mouse cursor! And if you want to make me a super duper happy person, leave a review to tell me how I'm doing! Tell me if yah like it, if yah hate it, Hell! Tell me if it makes you feel weird on the inside! If you think there's something I could change, then don't be afraid to leave it in a review, or gimme a PM me to tell me what I'm doing right, or WRONG. I LOVE constructive criticism, as it helps my writing to improve and lets me know what you like! I love to entertain you guys, so I'll do whatever it takes to do so!**


End file.
